Ryu Roshino Nova: el dragon del fuego azul
by el heredero de merlin
Summary: esta historia trata de Ryu un chico que perdio todo pero recupero algo de todo lo perdido y fue el amor lo que consiguio. categoria M por cualquier cosa
1. capitulo 0

**HOLA CHICOS EN ESTA HISTORIA FAIRY TAIL SE LE AGREGA UN NUEVO PERSONAJE EL CUAL ES CREACION MIA LO DEMAS LE PERTENECE A HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **ADEMAS DE QUE EL PERSONAJE LLEGARA A ANTES QUE ERZA Y MIRAJANE ADEMAS TODOS TENDRAN LQ MISMA EDAD QUE EN EL CANON EL PERSONAJE SERA UN AÑO MAYOR QUE ERZA Y ADEMAS SERA UN ¿?XERZA YA QUE ME SALE DE LOS HUEVOS Y YA NO QUEDA A DISCUCIÓN.**

 **OTRA COSA EL PERSONAJE TENDRA MAGIA DRAGON SLAYER DE FUEGO AZUL.**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR...**

 **QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW.**

 **CAPITULO INTRODUCTORIO:**

Esta historia comiemza el 6 de septiembre de x765 en este dia habia nacido un joven de cabello blanco y ojos de un color marron claro su pupila era un poco rasgada pero no se notava, era hijo de dos grandes magos el padre era drake rushino y su madre era margaret nova, su padre era alto media 1.90 tenia el cabello blanco, sus ojos eran azull como el cielo y vestia una bata de hospital con un cubreboas y un sombrerillo que cubria su cabello, pero regularmente vestia una camisa manga corta azul marino que resaltaba sus musculos aunque no eran tan abultados tambien vestia unos pantalones negros y un aori que le llagaba a los tobillos color negra con flamas rojas exparcidas por todas partes y tambien usaba unas sandalias estilo shinobi color negras (como las de naruto que por cierto lenpertenece a Masashi Kishimoto), su madre tenia el cabello blanco, ojos marrones y facciones tan delicadas que parecia una muñeca, pero en ese momento una bata de hospital para los pacientes ya que estaba dando a luz a nuestro heroe futuramente albino, pero su madre regularmente vestia una blusa verde un poco olgada pero lo suficientemente ajustada para dejar ver sus pechos copa DD tambien usaba una falda color naranja que le llegaba a media pierna que ocultaba sus piernas torneadas y un grande, jugoso y redondo trasero ella siempre llevaba unos sapatos que le permitieran moverse rapidamente en cualquier situacion, usaba unas medias de media pierna estilo redecilla color negro, nuestra pareja estaba en el quirofano pues a nuestro heroe se le ocurrio madrugar y salir un mes antes de lo planeado pero que se le hiba a hacer ambos padres estaban felices... bueno felices felices en ese momento no ya que una estaba cintiendo el dor de traer vida al mundo y el otro estaba cintiendo como se rompian todos y cada uno de los huesos de su mano.

-!DRAKE RUSHINO SI ME VUELVES A DEJAR EMBARAZADA TE JURO QUE TE ARRANCARE EL PENE Y TE LO METERE POR DONDE NO TE DA EL SOL¡-dijo su hermosa esposa ya que siempre tenia diferentes cambios de humor ya sea que estubiera embarazada o no, y en la forma en que le hablo su dulce esposa solo lo iso ponerse palido ya que hablaba muuuuyyyy en serio y como no queria perder su hombria decidio que no la volveria a embarazar.

luego de dos horas de sufrimiento nuestro pequeño heroe habia llegado al mundo y claro ambos no podian esperar a ver a su pequeño bebé.

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO DOS SEMANAS DESPUES DEL PARTO HOSPITAL DEL PUEBLO KALA AL NORTE DE FIORE.**

habian pasado dos semanas desde que nuestro pequeño heroe nacio y ahora mismo estamos con los padres del protagonista que estaban dando de alta a su hijo y que minutos despues llego en brasos de una enfermera ya vestido con un pijama de animales y unos calsetines ya que eran apenas las 8:00 am y hacia mucho frio por las mañanas en el pueblo, asi que ademas de su pijama le tenian enbuelto cual tamal en una cobija que traia bordada su nombre, luego de unos largos minutos de caminar llegaron a su casa que era de dos pisos en el primer piso estaba la sala nada mas entrar a la casa, mas adelante esta el comedor que esta separado de la cosina por una pequeña barra donde habia un frutero con obiamente varias frutas, en el segundo piso habia dos habitaciones pequeñas que no tenian nada, mas adrlante estaba el baño completo y mas al fondo estaba la habitacion principal que tenia una cama king size en el centro y dos pequeños mueblesillos de cada lado, del lado derecho habia un gran mueble con un espejo en el y a un lado estaba la puerta qur daba al baño personal de la recamara que tenia tina de baño en lugar de regadera. y del lado izquierdo habia un ventanal que daba al patio trasero de la casa y justo de ese lado habia una cuna un poco grande en donde tecostaron a nuestro pequeño heroe que estaba dormido.

-cariño-dijo el para llamar la atención de su esposa que lo volteo a ver-gracias por darme a un hermoso hijo y tambien por... por... por que te quedaras con migo-dijo mientras soltaba unas lagrimas.

-no me lo agradescas cariño este bebé es el fruto de nuestro amor que fue correspondido mutuamente- dijo ella mientras lloraba de felicidad, en ese momento sus rostros se acercaron y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso que duro unos minutos para despues separarse por falta de aire y un hilillo de saliba todabia unia sus bocas.

-te amo- dijeron al unisono solo para despues escuchar un pequeño llanto que venia de la cuna.

-tranquilo soshi mami y papi estan aqui- dijo ella para luego ver como el pequeño dejaba de llorar-es tan hermoso-dijo para luego sentir la mano de su marido en el hombro derecho que los hacercaba hacia el.

-si tienes razon se parese tanto a ti pero estoy seguro que el fisico lo saco de mi- dijo el inflando el pecho de orgullo pues el sabia que su heredero seria fuerte como el y su madre.

-ojala no saque lo pervertido de su padre-dijo ella mientras su marido estaba incado en el suelo mientras hacia sirculitos con una aura depresiva al rededor mientras murmuraba sobre esposas que no respetan el arte de la pervecion y que ojala su hijo no sea igual-si le enseñas algo pervertido a tan temprana edad te juro que te castro y le dare tu pene al perro de los vecinos para que se lo coma-dijo ella mientras tenia una dulce sonrrisa pero un aura demoniaca a su alrededor quelo hiso ponerse palido como sabana.

-okey no le enseñare nada hasta los quince es una promesa-dijo para solo unos segundos despues se tapara la boca y emprzaba a temblar pues habia confesado su crimen futuro.

-!DRAJE RUSHINO NO TENDRAS SEXO DURANTE UN AÑO¡- sentencio ella mientras su esposo suplicaba por que le pusiera otro castigo, ella solo lo ignoro para poner atencion a su hijo-seguro tu no seras asi mi pequeño ryu tu no seras como tu baka tou-chan verdad tu seras.diferente de eso me encargo yo- dijo ella mientras veia a su hijo solo para volver a sentir la mano de su marido en su hombro y los volvia a repegar a el.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **BUENO CHICOS HASTA AQUI LO DEJARE POR HOY YA QUE MAÑANA TENGO CLASES Y TENGO QUR DORMIR AUNQUE SEA UN POCO.**

 **SI NADA MAS QUE DECIR NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

 **CHAU CHAU.**


	2. capitulo 1

**HOLA CHICOS AQUI ESTOY CON LA NUEVA HISTORIA**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR...**

 **FAIRY TAIL Y EL RESTO DE ANIMES O TECNICAS QUE UTILIZE DE OTROS ANIMES NO SON MIAS TODO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **QUE EMPIEZE EL SHOW.**

 **CAPUTULO 1: EL PEOR DIA DE RYU.**

6 de septiembre de X770, han pasado cinco años desde que nuestro heroe habia nacido, y lo unico que conocia era la soledad ya que nuestro heroe quedo huerfano a la tierna edad de cinco años ya que sus padres murieron protegiendo al pueblo de un gremio oscuro que intento someter a los aldeanos pero sus padres intervinieron solo para morir por desangrado en el hospital por tantas heridas pero justo antes de morir le dieron una mochila con varios cambios de ropa una espada cor azul cielo con el mango azul rey su nombre era darck repulsor (la espada de kirito de SAO) y las llaves de la casa donde vivian, despues de eso solo se veian a todos los aldeanos viendo como el albino se iba de la aldea para no volver en años.

pero eso fue ya hace tres años ahora mismo se encontraba en una cueva ya que en el exterior se encontraba lloviendo mientras entrenaba con su espada y eso que solo tenia ocho años y su nivel con la espada era vastante decente y su magia se encontraba tambien en un buen nivel ya que las magias que tenia hera reequipo y tenia magia especial que sus padres la habian enseñado y estas eran crear pistolas y rifles de fuego magicos llamada "guncreator" gracias a la herencia de su madre y de su padre habia heredado la magia de rayos negros llamada " blacklightning" ambas magias eran poderosas sin duda ya que provenian de dos magos poderosos y podia utilizar ambas sin mucho desgaste de magia pero eso no importaba ya que se encontraba muy cansado y hambriento, tanto que le rujieron las tripas demasiado fuerte aunque para ser sinceros unas tripas no sonaban como un rugido de un animal, en ese momento sintio una respiracion detras de el solo para girarse y ver a un enorme y gigantesco dragon azul que lo veia respirar agitadamente.

-mocozo no estas muy lejos de casa- dijo el dragon.

-ya no tengo nada por que volver a mi casa se que no va a haber alguien en casa esperandome-dijo ryu solo para ver como el dragon se le quedaba viendo.

-por que lo dices-dijo para ver como ryu ponia una cara triste y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-por que soy huerfano mis padres... murieron hace ya tres años- dijo para que luego se le hacercara el dragon y con una garra le acariciara el cabello.

-tranquilo pequeño no tienes que estar tristes ello no murieron solo se hicieron uno con el universo es todo, no hay por que llorar... sabes algo yo te puedo ayudar a superar ese dolor aunque no este de tu tamaño puedo criarte y prometo por lo mas sagrado que te hare el mago mas fuerte de fiore asi que te dire mi nombre y luego me dias el tuyo estas deacuerdo?-dijo el dragon azul solo para ver como ryu asentia se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos y esperaba a que el dragon se presentara-bueno mocozo mi nombre es Alfisto el dragon de flamas azules-dijo alfisto solo para ver como ryu lo veia sorprendido pues habia leido sobre los dragones y una magia ancestral que solo ellos podian enseñar.

-entonces alfisto-san crees que tengo lo neceasario para consederme tal honor de ser criado por un dragon?- pregunto el pequeño ryu para ver como el inponente dragon asentia y ryu sentia lagriamas en sus ojos pues el habia sido acogido por un reptil legendatio como si fuera su hijo, el albino se lanzo a abrazarlo como pudiera ya que pues por obias razones no podia abarazar a un reptil que media un edificio de cinco pisos pero al menos abarazo su osico.

TIME SKIP UN AÑO DESPUES CUEVA DE ALFISTO, CUMPLEAÑOS DE RYU.

hoy es el cumpleaños de ryu este dia nuestor heroe cumplia nueve años era 6 de semptiembre de x774 y habian pasado muchas cosas en un año entre ellas nuestro albino habia aprendido la magia dragon slayer del dragon de fuego azul y habia aprendido todos los movimientos de esta magian ansestral entre ellas estaban el: rujido del fuego azul, puños de hierro del fuego azul, ataque alado del fuego azul, dragon force, entre otras.

como habia aprendido esto fue gracias al entrenamiento cof cof tortura cof cof que le dieron a nuestro albino, que ahora vestia con un ahori como el de su padre con una camisa azul unos pantalones negros junto con unas sandalias estilo shinobi (de naruto que pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto) y no solo su vestimenta habia cambiado si no que tambien su aspecto fisico habia crecido hasta 1.50 y su cabello albino ahora tenia puntas negras y se le habian marcado los musculos aunque no estaban tan abultados, estaban habalndo de todo lo que habia pasado en su ebtrenamiento en especial que habian conocido a un tal gildarts que pertenecia al gremio "fairy tail" y que habian invitado a ryu a unirse al mismo pero este le habia dicho que lo pensaria pero no le daria una respuesta ya que esa noche nuestro albino fue secuestrado llevado a un lugar llamado la torre del paraiso.

-pobre chico- dijo un chico de cabello azul con un tatuaje sobre su ojo derecho al ver como llevaban a nuestro albino con una camisa manga corta y un short corto sin zapatos.

-como lo habran traido-dijo otro joven que tenia el cabello negro con una nariz algo punteaguda.

-dejadme verlo-dijo un chico de tes chocolatosa con cabello rubio.

-dejenlo descansar- dijo otro chico de cabello negro tes palida y ojos negros.

-opino lo mismo- dijo una chica de cabello rojo de tes palida y ojos cafes.

-chicos dejenlo en paz de una vez y acerquence a este anciano a esperar que despierte- dijo un hombre mayor ojos cafes tes palida y cabello blanco por las canas.

unas horas despues nuestro heroe se desperto lentamente y al momento que su vista se aclaro vio que no estaba en la cueba de su padre y que una esquina estaban un hanciano y varios chicos al rededor de el mirandolo fijamente,se pregunto el como habia llegado a ese lugar en ese momento recordo que estaba entrenando y que olfateo un aroma que le resultaba putrefacto al voltear no vio a nadie pero de pronto sintio un golpe en su cuello y despues de eso todo estaba obscuro, se aserco lentamentey vio directamente al anciano.

-viejo me puedes decir en donde estoy y que hago en este lugar- dijo nuestro heroe.

-este lugar es la torre del paraiso y estas aqui porque te secuestro un gremio obscuro que la esta construyendo- dijo el anciano- ahora dime quien eres- volvio a decir el viejo.

-viejo de donde yo vengo es descortes preguntarle a alguien quien es sin antes averse presentado- dijo ryu recordando como lo habian educado sus padres y alfisto.

-tienes razon perdona mis modales mi nombre es Rob- dijo el ahora conocido rob a ryu.

-un plaser Rob mi nobre es Ryu Roshino Nova-dijo nuestro heroe - pero solo diganme Ryu- dijo para luego voltar a los chicos que al parecer eran por lo menos un año mas chicos que el -ahora se podrian presentar ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

(no me se los nombres de todos ya que se olvidaron gracias al apodo de Natsu con lo de cabeza cubo asi que los voy a inventar exepto los que recuerdo bien que son dos). -mi nombre es Jellal y es un placer conocerte Ryu-san - dijo el peliazul con el tatuaje en el ojo derecho.

-hola mi nombre es Erza y tambien es un placer conocerte Ryu-san - dijo la pelirroja.

-hola mi nombre es Jose y ella es mi hermana Lucy- dijo uno de los chicos de cabello negro mientras señalaba a el y a unq chica de cabello negro ojos rojos y piel palida con rasgos gatunos.

\- hola mi nombre es Charlie- dijo el otro chico azabache con nariz larga.

-hola mi nombre es Francis- dijo al rubio de tes chocolatosa.

-es un placer- dijo mientras veia a todos y veia que por como estaban llevaban al menos 2 años en eze lugar-por favor me podrian decir cuanto llevan en eate lugar- dijo para ver a todos sin obtener respuesta.

-llevamos cuatro años en este lugar joven cuatro años de sufrimiento y dolor- dijo rob para ver como nuestro heroe enfurecia- hace dos semanas los chicos intentaron escapar pero los atraparon y torturaron- volvio a decri el viejo.

-hoy lo vamos a volver a intentar asi que no te metas- dijo el rubio alajandose junto con los otros chicos pero Jellal se aserco y pidio una disculpa en lugar de su amigi que Ryu acepto y lugo este ultimo se aserco al viejo.

-por que no has intentado escapar tu viejo si eres un mago- dijo ryu para ver al viejo como le sonreia.

-soy mago pero ya no tengo la fuerza- dijo rob - y lo pregunta va para ti chico por que no evitaste que te secuestraran- pregunto para ver como ryu le miraba serio.

-por que queria ver que hacian miembros de gremios obscuros cerca de la cueva donde vive alfisto-tousan - dijo para ver al viejo palidecer.

-alfisto el dragon de fugo azul- dijo en voz baja para que ryu fuera el unico que lo escuchase -entonces eres un dragon slayer- volvio a decir en voz baja.

-asi es viejo y yo los voy a ayudar a escapar al amanecer- dijo sin esperar lo que pasaria.

en ese mismo instante los guardias regresaron con los chicos pero ain la peliroja.

-regresen a erza yo fui el que planeo todo yo soy el culpable- grito Jellal tratando de llamar la atencion de los guardias.

-que paso- dijo ryu para que jellal le contase que los habian atrapado cuando intetaron escapar y se llevaron a la chica ya que segun ella habia planeado el escape- ok tranquilo vamos a hacer lo siguiente ve por ella y yo me encargo de que todos los prisioneros escapen cuando la traigas entendido- dijo ryu para ver como jellal asentia y salia por otro lado en el rescate de erza, dos horas despues un guardia avento a erza en la celda- que paso erza- pregunto nuestro heroe para ver como erza se levantava y tenia serrado su ojo derecho.

\- cuando veniamos de regreso unos robots nos atraparon y se llevaron a Jellal-dijo ella.

-ok cambio de planes escaparemos ahora mismo- dijo ryu para tomar la puerta de la celda y con una patado arrancarla mientas alpastaba a los guardias - ok recojan la espada- dijo para ver como erza se asecaba y daba un discurso que animo a todos y empezaran a escapar.

habian llegado a la parte de afuera y todos los prisioneros estaban peleanfo con los guardias erza y ryu estaban luchando con espadas ya que ryu no queria utilizar su magia pero vio como erza estaba desprebenida y le habian lanzado un echizo de destruccion pero rob lanzo otra magia pero como el dijo ya no tenia la misma fuerza que de joven y termino usando su propio cuerpo como escudo y lo unico que quedo de el fueron cenizas, de pronto sintieron un enorme poder magico y vieron como ryu liveraba toda la ira dentro de el - es hora de que sufran la ira del dragon de fuego azul dijo mientras hacia una enorme espada de llamas azules y arremetia contra los guardias, daba cortes a diestra y siniestra y todos veian en shock a nuestro heroe como acabava con varios guardias y erza dentro de ella sintio una flama que se encendio y libero un poder magico grande que iso que las espadas a su alrrededor se levantaran y salieran volando en contra de las guardias que ryu habia dejado vivos, despues de esa masacre vemos varios botes algandose de la isla en distintas direcciones y en uno vemos a los amigos de erza despidiendose de ella, ya solo quedaba un bote y nada más quedaba una cosa por hacer y era rescatar a Jellal asi que se aventuraron dentro de la torre hasta llegar a lo mas alto dende estaba un Jellal con eridas y murmurando cosas sobre Zeref cuando se dio cuenta de la precencia de erza y ryu.

-disfruten de su libertad falsa traere mas personas y seguire construllendo la torre-dijo con locura en su voz.

-eres estupido o que Jellal tenemos que irnos de aqui ahora-dijo erza para despues recibir una bofetada de Jellal y este ultimo recibir un puñetazo en la cara por parte de ryu.

-como quieras Jellal quedate pero si llegaras a tocar o secuestrar mas gente para seguir constuyendo esta basura del paraiso no dudes ni por un segundo que te cazare como lobo a su preza y te rompere cada uno de los huesos de tu cuerpo asi que piensa bien las cosas imbecil- dijo ryu con enojo para despues cargar a erza estilo princesa y retirarse de ese apestoso lugar dejando a un jellal con unas sonrisa de locura plasmada en la cara, luego de esa discucion vemos un bote en el cual van un ryu con toda la calma del mundo y una erza dormida cof cof inconciente cof cof acostada sobre su regaso mientras el el acariciaba el cabello y asi estubo acariciando el cabello de erza madiante una hora hasta que esta se desperto y vio que estaba con ryu en un barco en medio del mar.

-donde estan todos ryu-san?- pregunto erza asta que le llegaron los recuerdos de como su abuelo rob se habia sacrificado por protejerla - rob-ojisan - dijo ella para comenzar a llorar y abrazara a ryu que devolvio el abrazo y le susuraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oido.

\- y todo por el idiota de Jellal- dijo ryu y resivio un golpe en la cabeza por parte de erza.

\- y hablando de Jellal en donde esta?-pregunto ella.

-nos traiciono y se quedo en ese lugar- dijo ryu para ver a erza en shock -lamento darte malas noticias despues de la muerte de tu abuelo pero es tenia que desirtelo- dijo para despues señalar en una direccion y erza volteara para ver una playa pero antes de llegar vieron que una gigantesca figura de agua aparecia enfrente de ellos y destrosaba el barco, minutos despues ambos despertaron con un ryu con heridas en la pierna y una muñeca rota y una erza con puros raspones.

\- y ahora que- dijo erza.

-primero encpntremos refujio luego iremos al gremio de rob y te dejare en ese lugar-dijo ryu.

-pero... no quiero estar con gente extraña quiero... tener a alguien conocido- dijo erza.

-esta bien me quedare con tigo en el gremio nada mas porque se lo debo a rob- dijo ryu.

ambos se quederon unos minutos en ese lugar para despues ryu se levantara y ayudara a erza a levantarse y se fueran de ese lugara para segun ellos no volver nunca a ese lugar.

 **CONTINUARA ...**

 **BUENO AMIGOS AQUI DEJAMOS ESTA PARTE DEL FIC Y ESPERO QUE LA SIGUIENTE PARTE NO ME TOME ACABARLA TANTO TIEMPO...**

 **SIN NADA MAS NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE.**

 **CHAU CHAU.**


	3. capitulo 2

**HOLA AMIGOS AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE NUEVO CON LA SIGUIENTE PARTE DEL FIC DE FAIRY TAIL.**

 **ASI QUE SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR ...**

 **COMENCEMOS.**

 **CAPITULO 2: LLEGANDO A FAIRY TAIL**

 **TIME SKIP: DOS SEMANAS DESPUES.**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que erza y ryu habian escapado de la torre del paraiso y ryu habia sentado entrenando en la magia y en el entrenamiento físico y créanme la torre del paraíso en un campo de flores con un poco de que el ryu la hizo pasar a erza cuando entrenaban físicamente, ahora estaba cerca de la ciudad de Magnolia

-usted es el maestro de este gremio -preguntó a un hombre enano de casi calvo con una corona de cabello blanco que estaba bebiendo un tarro de cerveza.

-claro mocoso mi nombre es makarov dreyar y soy el tercer maestro de fairy tail- dijo el ahora conocido maestro del gremio y tú quién eres eres mocoso-volvió a decir el maestro.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Ryu Roshino Nova hijo de Drake y Margaret- dijo para todos los miembros del gremio en shock porque conocía bien esos nombres y ella es Erza Sacarlet y venimos a que ella se una al gremio- dijo ryu.

"¿Cómo se hace la pequeña niña? ¿Se acerca a la lenta? ¿Cuándo quieres la marca del gremio y de ese color?" preguntó el maestro.

-en mi hombro izquierdo de color azul- dijo ella sin dejar de ver a ryu.

-ok, síganme vamos a mi oficina- dijo el para después de bajar de la barra y guiar a los chicos hasta su oficina- entrenar abrió la puerta.

-hoy ahora si déjame buscar la marca del gremio- dijo makarov para buscar entre las cosas de su escritorio la marca hasta que dio con ella y le puso la marca a erza- listo oficialmente eres miembro del gremio-dijo el maestro.

-listo cumplido con mi palabra es hora de que me retire- dijo ryu para ser detenido por erza.

-no es cierto dijiste que te quedarías con migo en el gremio- dijo ella.

-nunca me hiciste prometerlo erza solo te dije que te traería hasta el gremio de rob- dijo ryu para que makarov los interrumpiera.

-conocen a rob? - pregunto él.

-si es mi abuelo, porque lo pregunta- dijo erza

-díganme como esta esa vieja momia- dijo animado el maestro.

-muerto- dijo ryu dejando en shock a makarov.

-cómo? - preguntó el maestro.

-protegiendo a una mujer en una persona que ha tenido una semana con un gremio obscuro que quería revivir al mago obscuro hambriento y seco.

-bueno murió casi combatiendo- dijo erza- pero lo podemos hablar ahora tengo que resolver un asunto con tigo- volvió a decir erza.

-prometí traerte pero nunca me hiciste el cronómetro que me uniera al gremio- dijo ryu- a partir de aquí estas sola tengo mis propios asuntos que te tocaba hablar por ahí soltó el agarre de erza y salir por la puerta de la oficina siendo seguido por una erza enfadada

-vuelve aquí ryu nova ¡- grito ella ganándose las miradas del gremio que veían a un ryu siendo seguido por una erza con la marca del gremio

-te lo he dicho erza a partir de ahora estas sola tengo mis propios asuntos que atender- dijo el abriendo la puerta del gremio.

-entonces no lo hagas por mi hazlo por mi abuelo- dijo ella.

-mi deuda con rob esta saldada te traje segura hasta fairy tail nunca dije algo sobre unirme- dijo ryu para ser sujetado del brazo por una erza llorosa.

-por favor no me dejes- dijo ella llorando.

-no vas a dejar que me valla verdad- dijo ryu para ser abrazado por erza.

-por favor no te vayas no quiero estar sola eres lo único que me queda aunque no seamos familia- dijo ella para sentir su abrazo ser correspondido.

-está bien me quedare con tigo- dijo el - pero antes debo ir por unas cosas- dijo el para separarse de erza y salir por la puerta del gremio.

-déjalo te lo ha prometido, te puedo asegurar el volverá con tigo- dijo el maestro para ver como erza lo veía.

-ok pero ahora lo esperare hasta que regrese- dijo ella.

 **TIME SKIP 3 AÑOS DESPUES 7 DE JULIO DE X777**

han pasado tres años desde erza ryu se habían separado en el gremio d fairy tail, durante estos tres años ryu había estado hablando con alfisto, el cual había contado sobre el plan de sus hermanos dragones y que llegarían ese día por lo tanto conocería a sus hijos pues no era el único dragón que había adoptado un hijo además que él y sus hermanos eran del futuro en busca de un dragón slayer llamado acnologia y que como el mayor en edad y el hijo del dragón más poderoso era su deber el tratar de cuidar a los demás hijos de los dragones, además de que el estaría en su interior para evitar que el mismo ryu se volviera como acnologia, además de que evitaba el proceso de dragonificacion, después de mucho charlar con alfisto el dragón había puesto a dormir a ryu y se había introducido dentro del mismo, dos horas después ryu despertó y lo primero que vio fue el haori de su padre con modificaciones entre ellas estaba re-cubierta por las escamas de su padre dragón y justo a un lado esta la espada de su familia (la de kirito de SAO y ademas era la espada de su madre) y una nueva espada una katana con la punta del mango con forma de la cabeza de alfisto, su puso el haori de su padre y luego se colgo la funda de su espada Dark Repulser en la spalda y luego la funda de su o-katana en la parte baja de la espalda para luego enfundar ambas espadas y retirarse de la cueva donde habia estado viviendo con su padre adoptivo estos ultimos cinco años, luego de eso fue caminando hasta la estación de tren más cercana que estaba en un pequeño pueblo algo serca donde ya lo conocian todos los pueblerinos, se acerco a comprar un boleto de tren con dirección a Magnolia luego de conseguir el boleto se acerco a la plataforma número tres a esperar al tren cuando llego el tren con dirección a Magnolia lo abordo esperando ver de nuevo a su amiga pelirroja despues de tres años y a la vez sentia un escalofrio corriendo por su espalda ya que sentia como si fuera a morir.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL:

habían pasado muchas cosas en tres años, se habían empezado a unir muchas más personas entre ellas un trío de hermanos peliblancos un chico hiperactivo de cabello rosado y más personas si importancia ademas de que una chica peliroja se estaba haciendo un nombre entre los más jovenes del gremio.

de pronto se vio como una peliroja se detenia de lo que estaba haciendo que era pelear con su nueva compañera y luego regañar a su compañero pelirosa por no saber leer.

-que pasa erza- pregunto un chico de cabello negro con el torso desnudo.

-siento que alguien se acerca y lo hare sufrir- dijo ella con una aura oscura a su alrededor intimidando a todos en el gremio bueno a casi todos.

-erza pelea con migo- dijo un chico de cabello rosa que se acerco a erza con intención de golpearla pero salio golpeado el y quedo en el suelo con un chipote en la cabeza.

DE REGRESO CON RYU:

nuestro heroe sintio varios escalofrios recorriendo por su espalda pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse pues su ten ya había partido y ya iba casi a medio camino asi que decidio aguantar todo castigo que le diera su amiga peliroja.

 **TIME SKIP MEDIA HORA DESPUES.**

Despues de media hora de viaje en tren habia llegado a su destino que era la ciudad de Magnolia, luego de un rato de andar caminando llego a la entrada del gremio y espero a que alguien saliera y para su fortuna no fue erza si no el chico azabache que habia estado en el gremio hace tres años que dejo a erza.

-oye chico puedes hablarle al maestro dile que es el chico de hace tres años que llego con erza- dijo ryu.

-valla cuanto tiempo he chico-dijo el - y por favor no me digas chico mi nombre es gray-dijo el chico.

-es un placer mi nombre es ryu-dijo ryu.

-si lo se hijo de dos magos santos- dijo gray sorprendiendo a ryu pues se supone que nadie sabia que sus padres eran magos santos.

-como lo sabes?- pregunto ryu.

-inbestige un poco-dijo gray.

-bueno como sea, le podras hablar al maesto- dijo/pregungo ryu.

-con una condición- dijo gray.

-cual?-pregunto ryu.

-que por lo que más quieras nunca pero nunca vuelvas a dejar a erza- dijo gray con miedo al decir el nombre de la peliroja.

-lo intentare, si no me mata antes- dijo ryu con miedo estrchando la mano de gray.

-ok voy por el maestro- dijo gray entrando al gremio.

cinco minutos despues salio el tercer maestro de fairy tail makarov dreyar que se emociono al ver a nuestro joven heroe de regreso.

-al fin regresas mocoso- dijo el maestro.

-como a estado todo viejo- dijo ryu.

-bien muchacho el gremio a estado prosperando pero...- no pudo seguir hablando porque ryu lo interrumpio.

-ella no verdad- dijo ryu.

-si... tu partida le afecto mucho- dijo el maestro- se le a visto llorando y diciendo tu nobre y que regresaras con ella en el lago cerca de la ciudad- volvio a decir el maestro.

-en este momento en donde esta?- pregunto ryu.

-adentro- dijo el maestro.

-ok ahora si es hora de planear la entrada más epica de todas- dijo ryu - y para eso necesito de tu ayuda viejo- volvio a decir ryu.

-ok te escucho mocoso- dijo el maestro.

media hora despues entro el maestro al gremio subio al segundo piso y llamo la atencion de todos.

-escuchen mocosos a llegado un nuevo miembro al gremio- dijo para sorpresa de todos - hijo de dos magos santos - volvio a decir y en ese instante gray supo quien era - el dios de las llamas azules - volvio a decir dando a entender que su magia era de fuego - el es - tambores empezaron a sonar por todos lados - nova roshino ryu el dragon slayer de fuego azul - dijo el maestro y a su lado aparecio en un remolino de llamas azules con leves descargas de rayos negros en el cual aparecio ryu dando la espalda a todos exibiendo sus espadas y soltando una gran cantidad de poder magico que pralizo a todos... bueno casi todos.

\- ROSHINO ! - se oyo el grito de una mujer haciendo que ryu se tenzara y resiviera un fuerte puñetaso en toda la cara que lo bajo del segundo piso y callera de cara a una mesa.

todos estaban en shock pues erza habia golpeado al nuevo miembro del gremio, luego de recivir el golpe se levanto y se giro dandole la cara a una peliroja sollozante.

\- ha pasado tiempo erza- dijo para volver a sentir otro golpe.

\- donde has estado estupido bastardo- dijo ella mientras lo golpeaba.

-he estado con alfisto-tousan- dijo ryu.

-tu padre dragon- dijo ella- a otro perro con ese hueso- y lo siguio golpeando.

-es verdad ademas fui a visitar a mis padres- volvio a decir.

en ese momento erza lo intento golpear de nuevo solo que esta vez ryu paro el golpe con su mano.

-ademas no habia dia en que no pensara en como estabas si estabas bien- dijo ryu abrazando a erza.

-te extrañe demaciado baka- dijo ella devolviendo el abrazo.

-yo tambien- dijo el -pero todavia hay una cosa por hacer para que podamos hablar- volvio a decir ryu mientras se acercaba al maestro y le daba un acentimiento con la cabeza y lo seguia a su oficina.

OFICINA DE MAKAROV:

dentro de la oficina del maestro de fairy tail vemos a dos figuras pequeñas una de ellas era el maestro del gremio makarov dreyar y la otra figura era ryu nova.

-donde quieres la marca? - pregunto el maestro.

-hombro izquierdo color azul- dijo ryu.

-igual que ella- dijo el maestro.

-si- dijo ryu.

FUERA DE MAKAROV:

vemos a una erza esperando en la puerta de pronto la puerta se abrio saliendo ryu seguido por el maestro.

-donde esta?- pregunto ella para ver como ryu se alzaba su manga izquierda del haori mostrando una camisa sin mangas y una marca del gremio color azul.

-iguales- dijo el - ven vamos a buscar la casa donde vivio mi padre hace mucho tiempo- volvio a decir.

-vamos- dijo ella siguiendo a ryu.

FUERA DEL GREMIO PARTE ESTE DE LA CIUDAD DE MAGNOLIA:

estamos en la parte este de Magnolia donde vemos a un ryu y una erza en un silencio comodo.

-dime que has hecho durante estos años- dijo ryu.

-no mucho solo entrenar con espada y mi magia re-arme- dijo ella.

-que bien- dijo el -cuanto te tardas en ponerte la armadura?- pregunto el.

-me tardo poco menos de dos segundos- dijo ella.

-sorprendente- dijo el.

-y tu por que no aprendes la misma magia que yo o acaso te gusta traer colgando tus espadas?- pregunto erza.

-no aprendo como usar la magia re-arme porque si exacto me gusta traer mis espadas colgando- dijo el.

-vamos con todo ese peso no podras moverte rapido- dijo ella.

-quieres comprobarlo- dijo el retandola.

-acepto el reto- dijo ella.

-sujetate- dijo el cargando a erza de caballito y salio disparado hacia la casa donde vivio su padre cuando era joven y soltero.

luego de quince minutos de estar corriendo llegaron a una casa de dos pisos no tan grande pero si lo suficiente para dos personas, cuando entraro al lugar estaba polboriento con telarañas haci que ryu fue al almacen de la parte de atras y saco dos escobas y le dio una a erza.

-tu te encargas de arriba y yo de abajo ok?- pregunto/ordeno ryu.

-ok- dijo erza subiendo las escaleras y encontrarse con dos habitaciones, un baño y unas escaleras que llevaban al atico.

ambos sin saberlo suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se pusieron a limpiar la casa hasta que...

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- resono un grito femenino por toda la casa.

como si se tratara del hiraishin no jutsu del universo de naruto ryu haparecio delante de erza con Dark Repulser empuñandola en su mano derecha.

-que paso por que el gri...- no pudo hablar pues se puso rojo como manzana al igual que estaba erza- que es eso?- pregunto ryu.

-ropa interior- dijo ella con duda e iba a meter la mano pero ryu la detubo pateo el cajon y como si no pesara nada subio el mueble al atico. y luego lo cerro con llave y un candado para luego derretir la llave del candado que habia sacado de no se donde y yo escribo esta baina, pero la del atico la derritio y se la comio.

-tu y yo no hemos visto nada- dijo ryu.

\- que vi no recuerdo nada- dijo ella dando a entender que aceptaba.

-ahora si podemos dar un paseo y hablar tranquilamente- dijo ryu para bajar siendo seguido por erza para despues salir de la casa pues ya estaba limpia.

luego de un pequeño reporte por parte de ambos erza vio que ryu tenia un colgante que antes no tenia.

-eso que traes en el cuello es nuevo- dijo ella.

-esto-dijo el mientras agarraba el colgante entre sus manos (tiene la forma de un escudo con dos espadas en la parte de atras y el logo era el de un fenix)-era de mi padre lo encontre cuando fui a pueblo kala a ver como estaba la casa donde vivia con mis padres al parecer es el simbolo de la familia de mi padre- dijo el.

-valla eso es interesante- dijo ella - tu padre era de la familia Roshino no es asi-dijo ella.

-si asi es pero creo que es algo mas que un colgante-dijo el mientras examinaba minusiosamente el colgante asta que se le ocurrio una idea se levanto y azoto el colgante en el suelo y vio como algo salia del colgante en el suelo.

-hola pequeño a sido un tiempo-dijo drake rashino padre de ryu- si estas viendo esto quiere decir que algo malo nos paso a tu madre y a mi quiero que sepas que desde donde estemos estamos muy orgullosos de ti hijo mio-dijo- te quiero decir una cosa- dijo el padre de ryu- recuerdas la espada de la familia de tu madre la Dark Repulser, pues la familia de tu madre no es la unica con una espada mi familia tambien tiene una espada pero nadie lo sabe ya que es un secreto familiar la espada es de color negro y su nombre es elucidator (de kirito de SAO) y solo se encuetra en un lugar al que solo un roshino puede llegar admas de que soy el unico que a logrado encontrarla asi que por favor recoge el colgante y te transmitira las cordenadas de donde se encuentra la espada- de pronto desaparecio el olograma de su padre y despues de eso el joven ryu recojio el colgante y como si fuera una USB absorvio la información de donde se encontraba actualmente.

-tengo que ir con el maestro- dijo ryu para correr en direccion al gremio para poder hablar con el maestro siendo seguido por erza sin que se diera cuenta.

GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL:

vemos a un ryu siendo seguido por erza entraron al gremio y se acercaron a la barra donde como siempre se encontraba el maestro tomando un tarro de cerveza.

-maestro- dijo ryu.

-dime mocoso- dijo makarov.

-se le hace conocido el nombre de isla rofuciko?- pregunto ryu.

-si puedes decirle a un barquero que te lleve desde la ciudad de portuaria de hargeon- dijo el maestro- por que la pregunta?- hablo nuevamente el maestro.

-porque esa isla era de los roshino y hay algo en ese lugar y necesito ir por favor maestro- dijo el joven roshino.

-esta bien pero alguien te tiene que acompañar- dijo el maestro.

-no es algo que tengo que hacer solo- dijo ryu.

-lo siento mocoso pero ahora eres parte del gremio y tienes que ir acompañado por alguien del gremio que lleve mas tiempo que tu- dijo/sentencio el maestro.

-esta bien quien me acompañara- dijo con fastidio el joven roshino.

-erza te va a acompañar- dijo el maestro.

-esta bien- dijo ryu.

-ok ve a decirle- dijo el maestro.

-creo ya escucho- dijo el mientras señalaba una parte de la barra en donde se ocultaba erza.

-ok entonces partan de una vez-dijo el maestro mientras erza se acercaba a ryu y ambos acentian y estaban a punto de partir hasta...

-tu eres igual que yo tu magia es la misma que la mía tambien te crio un dragón- dijo un joven de cabello rosado.

-si y tu eres?- pregunto ryu.

-mi nombre es natsu dragneel hijo de igneel el dragón de fuego- dijo el recien conocido natsu - y tu quien eres?- pregunto el pelirosa.

-mi nombre es ryu roshino nova hijo de alfisto el dagón de fuego azul- dijo ryu a natsu -pero tambien se usar otras magias como "guncreator: shotgun"- dijo mientras en su mano aparecia una escopeta hecha de pura energía.

-genial que otra magia conoces?- pregunto curioso el pelirosa.

-lightningblack: chidori- dijo mientras el canto de un millar de pajaros se escuchaba (por cierto el chidori pertenece a Kakashi Hatake el cual pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto).

-genial- dijo natsu mientras veia la mano de ryu -oye queria saber si podia ir con ustedes asi aprendo algo sobre un poco de las ciudades- dijo mientras ryu lo pensaba pues alfisto le habia dicho que se hiciese amigo de todos los dragons salyers que pudiera.

-esta bien puedes ir con nosotros natsu despues de todo somos iguales tenemos la misma magia- dijo ryu.

-ESTOY QUE ARDO¡- grito nuestro pelirosado amigo.

-oye tu ryu guarda tu secreto durante tu tiempo y me debes una vez que yo también voy- dijo gris.

-olvidalo exivisionista- dijo natsu

-callate no hablaba con tigo ojos rasgados- dijo gris.

-no quiero estralla porno- djio natsu.

-CALLENSE ¡- grito erza.

-aye- dijo los dos asustados.

-este va a ser un viaje muy largo- dijo ryu.

 **CONTINUARA ...**

 **BUENO CHICOS HASTA AQUI ESTE EPISODIO Y NO VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE.**

 **ADIOS ADIOS**


End file.
